Mobile terminals have typically means for creating multimedia data. For example, the terminals have camera and voice recording means for producing still images and/or streaming voice or video data. The terminals also have program code, e.g. an e-mail client program for sending the created content to the internet e.g. via an e-mail account.
Services exist in networks, e.g. the Internet, for managing data, e.g. multimedia data, received from mobile terminals. The services are typically accessed via a web browser or using a client application made specifically for the purpose of accessing the service.
If the service is accessed via web browser of a mobile terminal, the functionality of the service cannot utilize directly the hardware resources, e.g. the camera, of the mobile terminal. For example, an image shot using the camera of the terminal cannot be sent to the service using browser interface in any particularly straightforward manner. A special client application is needed for such functionality. On the other hand, starting to use the special client application requires additional steps of searching the client application and installing the application. Those steps may be too labor intensive especially in use scenarios, where a new, previously unregistered user needs the service immediately and does not have time to first subscribe to the service. One such use scenario occurs, when the user shoots a photo he/she wants to put the photo immediately for sale at a commercial photo distribution site which provides a marketplace for the photos.
A need exists for a method of providing a network-based service to a new user in a manner where the initial use of the service is as simple and straightforward as possible and where the user is able to complete the first use of the service as well as the service registration later.
It would be advantageous to provide a method for efficient establishment of a new user account especially from a mobile terminal, e.g. a cellular phone.